Winner Of A HeartBeat
by werewolf235
Summary: This is My and my friends little bit of revenge from all of the people who have bullied us in school (Rather therapeutic to write this actually!)
1. Chappy 1

**n/a: This was written by me and emsolo we thought up the idea of killing off all of our enamys at school in a hunger games (hence the reason that the game keepers are so nice) but anyways this is our little piece of revenge on paper than doing it for real!**

* * *

**Winner of a heartbeat**

Chapter 1

**Emily pov**

"please may all contestants step into their tubes and may good luck rule you all" The announcer's voice was scratchy over the tanoid.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward into my tube. I didn't know what the arena was going to be nor where my team were. I didn't even know what this thing was properly nor why I was in here. In the time I got to train with my team I found out that I really hated Lucy. Why couldn't she be on the daydreamers instead of Abi? Another step. I'm in the tube. Watching it seal shut I'm finally beginning to feel scared about what I am facing.

"Holy shit! Its moving!" the tube had started to go upwards.

"Please stay where you are for thirty seconds." the tanoid said. Its at least polite. The black cover opened and a bright white light blinded me.

**Carly pov**

Blinking I started looking around. Straight away I identified Izzy, Emily and Chloe to my right and Mia and Lucy to my left. There was a few boys between us. We were all in a line.

"18, 17, 16, 15" the tanoid always interrupts my thoughts.

"Well this is a load of cheese!" I yelled out at the arena.

It was an exact replica of my old school (I left last year, at the age of 16 but Em, Izzy and Abi are still there in 6th-form). We had been promised that there would be at least one building but there is 4 - if you don't count PE supply. I slipped my dagger from my belt and prepared to run.

"4, 3, 2, 1" The cannon sounded and I began to run.

**Abi pov**

I let out a bellowing roar and lurched forward with my knife in hand. I was after Lucy. She was going down I knew I had to tag with night stalkers if I wanted to be with Mia and Emily. But I need to get rid of Lucy to be with them. After Lucy, Sam k would be next. I would kill him slowly and painfully I would drag my sword across his chest only drawing blood at first. Then I would cut of his arms.

Then his feet.

Then his legs. Looking back towards the day-dreamers they all sat on their podiums. Bunch of bimbos.

**Mia pov**

Abi ran close behind us we knew what she was doing she wasn't out to kill us just Lucy. But for some reason she had that burning ember in her eyes when I first saw her kill a dear. She had a killer instinct. It worried me but I knew she would protect us tell her last breath. My chest burned with pain all of my muscles screamed at me to stop but I wouldn't. We agreed to find the weapons A.S.A.P!

**Izzy pov**

I fell back behind the others. They were running faster than me. Maybe I should have paid more attention to the running part of training rather than going to the camouflage. It won't help that much in this school. Oh well. They were heading towards music. It's fair enough. That's where we hang out most of the time - we know about every corner of it.

**Chloe pov**

We skidded to a halt in front of music doors. I looked back towards the field where Abi was shaking her dagger at some retreating boys.

One of them was still running towards us.

"YOUR NAN!" I yelled at him. He turned in the opposite direction and scampered off. The others looked at me and Mia burst into giggles. We laughed 'cos of her laugh! Then Carly snapped to her senses and started pulling on the door.

"Locked!" I exclaimed.

"Wait"... Emily got her dagger out and pressed a mini button on the end that detaches the blade. Only some people have daggers with that - I do too! She slid it through the gap and somehow managed to get it to hit the button that unlocks the door. We pulled it open and went in.

**Em pov**

After breaking into the music store cupboard we found stored not instruments - but weapons! Straight away Izzy took up 10 shruikens. I went straight for the bow and arrows. I strapped the two sheaths across my back, and picked up one sword.

"Thought swords were mean to you!" Lucy taunted me. If Abi doesn't get to us quick I'm gonna kill her myself! I settled with glaring at her till she goes quiet instead. Mia grabbed the last good weapon ~ a flail. All that left Lucy with was a crumbling spear and a hammer who's head was falling off. She frowned but took them both anyway. I went back outside to find Abi waiting for me. The others followed Mia to Wembley. She wanted to get to the food on the roof.

"Oh look who it is, the outcast!" Lucy sneered at her. I rolled my eyes and chucked Abi a sword. It stayed vertical and she caught it by the handle. Lucy's face went pale.


	2. Chappy 2

**This is my fave chappy I get to kill the bitch that has bullied me for three years straight!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Abi pov**

I held my sword high above my head and sliced down hard cutting off her right arm midway between her elbow and shoulder. She screamed in agony. That's what she made my life like. She bullied me all through secondary. I was gonna make these last moments a living hell for her. But I had to do it quick otherwise she would die from blood loss.

"That's for me." I snarled as I struck her in the left arm in the same place for her right arm. "That's for my life." She screamed some more. I drove the sword far up into her gut.

"That is for everyone else." Lucy fell silent and when I pulled the sword out of her she moaned and fell forward. With out a word she crumpled. Out load I said:

"I am joining the night-stalkers." Ripping the golden wolf brooch that clung to her chest. I heard my voice amplified by Sergeant Sodium - the organiser. I stalked over to join them, leaving Lucy's body behind to be collected. I couldn't care if they feed it to an animal. She was dead now and will stay dead. Looking up at the roof I swung my sword around before wiping the ground with it. It was a broad sword. Mainly used for show but not now. Walking back into the music department I picked up a rapier with a golden handle. Two short swords went on my back, a double hander that I slipped into a sheath on my belt. And a great sword which I held high above my head and one long sword just for good measures. Two daggers and two knives went on my belt.

**Mia pov**

I opened the door to music and peered round the corner. Before I knew it I felt a gust of wind as a silver dagger stuck out of the door from where Abi had thrown it.

"Hi mia." she was low and husk. Walking towards her the ludicrous amount of sword she had picked up from a separate room that she had found. 2 daggers and 2 knives and 7 different swords. The rack she had got them for was bare. There was nothing there apart from one long sword.

"Aint you gunna pick that up too? Considering you have every other one that was once there." She pulled up her top lip in a sneer.

"Let the boys try their luck at it." I answered her with a

'mmm'.

**Izzy pov**

Emily had just pulled herself up onto the roof. She was the only one who watched Abi kill Lucy. She refused to talk about it so we just left her to it. Not long after Abi and Mia came up. Abi held weapons which I hadn't seen before tossing us each a ready packed bag. She threw 10 more throwing knives at Carly. A crossbow at me. She handed Emily one more sheath of arrows and placed two heavy looking axes next to Mia. Who was carrying a huge bag of stuff.

"we left that there for a reason." I moaned as Mia placed the extra luggage down with a thud. Inside it there was 4 sleeping bags, a tent two large canisters of died meat and water, a raft, cameo netting and rope. Emily seemed to be getting freaked out with how violently Abi had killed Lucy.

"I'm the only one to have killed someone!" She smiled evily. We were going to have to set up camp somewhere soon as the lights began to darken. All of a sudden a random flare went up. No-one knew what it was for.

**Chloe pov**

"lets set up camp here!" Izzy suggested in optimism. Which wasn't working with anyone.

"We're on the roof." I reminded her.

"No shiz-nit sherlock!" Abi said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Umm... Guys?" Abi said

"If we're moving it has to be quick. The boys are coming." She was sitting on the edge of the roof with her legs dangling. Now she pulled them back up, but her trouser leg got caught and she almost slipped. Izzy and I grabbed her arms and pulled her back up. When we set her back up on her feet she had half shorts half-normal trousers.

"Oops." I said. We all started giggling. She got one of her many daggers and cut the other leg off. Now she is wearing short shorts. Emily was crouching by the edge of the roof.

"Night-stalkers... The Wind-Surfers are still coming!" She drew an arrow and fit it to her longbow. She fit her gloved fingers to the bow and pulled the string. All in a few seconds.

**Emily pov**

The archery glove on my right hand undid slightly as I pulled the draw-string. I used my teeth to re-do it tighter, aiming just in front of one of the running boys.

"hold..." I whispered quietly. And loose... A few seconds after a deep low scream echoed. I had hit Mitchels shoulder. He stumbled and fell. I shot him through the neck to end his suffering.

Too slow though. Bradley had already made it to the roof.

**Izzy pov**

I had already left Emily to deal with Mitchel. I chased Bradley on the roof, he was running out of breath (ha) and i almost was catching up with him to give him his treacherous fate. I smiled at the thought of seeing him wither in pain. I jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. Bradley started choking; I don't want to kill him already. That would be no fun. I jumped over his head pushing him to the cold hard ground. I got out one of my shruiken stars and used it to cut his heart.

Whoops. Killed him too soon. His heart gave its last beat. The other boys were still inside the computer room - the best access to the roof (even if we'd had to break the windows hinges just to get up. They saw me pull the star from his chest. I had to wear special gloves while using them cos they're that sharp. I saw one of them - I think it was Adam but he's so splattered with gore from a gash across his head its hard to tell - visibly swallow. I smiled evily and Abi swung her sword round. I raised my arm. She stepped forward. They ran away before even attempting the climb.

**Carly pov**

"Yeah you'd better run!" I called after them

"What a bunch of cheeseballs" I turned back to the others. Izzy had shoved Bradleys body off of the roof and tossed his heart after him.

"Yeah. Heres good for camp!" Chloe redeemed her earlier statement. Em nodded. She started wondering away.

"Where are you going you pheasent?" Mia called after her.

"To set up a proper barricade!" She called back over her shoulder. I shrugged and went to help. We dropped back down a level and then slipped onto the kiosk roof. The window had been tugged out of the way. I shrugged and began pulling it towards the door. Em didn't question. About ten minutes later we had broken the door enough to get the window through and suspended it over the balcony. It had been earlier discovered that the windows are blade, lance and flail proof - without damaging the weapons themselves. Doing this means that if annoys coming we can attack them but they cant attack us. Five minutes of that ten had been spent making the barricade. We had used the broken door and frame and a couple of desks. It was all safely held up by ropes on our side. There were even gaps for weapons. We'd made it at the bottom of the stairs so Izzy and Em can shoot at them easier from the balcony and we have height advantage. Pretty good work for only a 1/4 of an hour. When we pulled ourselves onto the roof they had set up a 6 person tent. I was apparently sharing with Chloe. They had already sorted out a guard schedule. And I was first. Suddenly another two flares went up.

**Mia pov**

I yawned. I was just woken up for my watch by Chloe. She had been woken Carly. It was my turn now. I picked up my flail and strapped my axes across my back. Two handles at the top on either side. Two at the bottom. Walking out of the tent I saw Chloe settle down next to Carly. I swept the cameo netting out of my way. I sat next to the edge of the roof and shivered in my blanket. They could at least have made it a bit warmer in this arena thing. I was almost about to doze off when I heard some shuffling of feet along the rooftop. Stealthily I dropped the blanket and crept round the other side of the tent. It was a hulking figure.

"What are you doing?" Bailey hissed at me.

"Being geographical, big-word" I whispered back.

"Don't you mean stealthy?" He smirked at me. I twitched my head at a noise inside the tent. Bailey had made the mistake of talking aloud.

"I could have let you ran free but now you've woken the others you've doomed yourself, Bitch!" I ran forward and shoved him off the edge of the roof. Problem is he grabbed onto the front of my top. I felt a strong grip on each of my arms.

"I gotcha" Izzy growled. All of a sudden an arrow shot past my ear and buried itself halfway through his hand. He screamed really high pitched in my ear and let go. As he fell I grabbed the arrow and ripped it from his hand. Izzy yanked me backwards and we landed in a heap.

"Mi ear! You almost shot straight through it!" Em was breathing heavily and standing frozen in the position she had shot from. Bailey was her ex from a few years ago. It must have torn her up to take a part in his death. Oh well! We swapped shifts and went back to bed. Just as I settled to sleep the light of yet another flare went over my head.

* * *

**Cant be asked to deal with hate reviews dont mind constructive critisisum but not when its down right out of order! Anyway thx for readin**


	3. Chappy 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Chloe Pov **

This was our second day in the arena. I know that because Abi started carving lines in her right hand to count the days, with a dagger. Today I planned on helping get the food then seeing if I can make my first move. I am going to get Robson for all the torture he gave in the last few years. I'm beginning to realise that a lot of the kills so far were about revenge. I knew exactly how I'd kill him too. He kept going on that I was his bird and that we did it loads - we didn't - so I will seduce him before ripping out his dick and sticking it in his mouth. He can choke to death they are that small - rumours say at least. Can't wait. We wandered across the roof, leaving Em to guard the camp. The food is in what looks like cheese wire on top of the PE changing rooms roof. We made the jump to the Twickenham building's roof and Mia ran ahead. She was getting hungry. Abi rolled her eyes.

"So much for staying as a group." I sighed. We started jogging after her. My whip was coiled up on my back ready to strike at someone. The two bottles of poison I had snatched were in my belt along with my dagger. My short lance I had strapped over the top of the whip. We stumbled on rocks that Mia had bounded over. She looked like a mountain goat on the rocky roof. Must have been a deterrent to the food. See - deterrent - I do pay attention in class. Mia's having no problem though.

**Mia pov**

I slipped down onto the lower changing room roof and looked the food.

"Cabbage!" I called out and shoved my hand forward trying to get it.

"Ow. Guys... The wire hurts!" I told them as they jumped down

"no shiz-nit sherlock" Abi sighed. I already have a cut knee 'cos I stumbled over some rocks. I smiled up at her innocently. Looking at my hands I just giggled

'oooo! Blood!'

"Mia. Its really bad." Carly was being all concerned. She used a knife and picked the lock of the net. Abi used her rapier to dislodge it till it curled up.

"Red cabbage!" I leaned my head forward to bite the cabbage of blood on my hand. Abi grabbed my hair and Izzy grabbed my hand.

"No Mia. You dont want eat that." Izzy told me. I started whimpering.

"I'll take head back to wash her hand." Izzy said. She helped me back across the rocks. We got back to the tent and Em greeted us.

"I'll get some water." she said.

**Em pov**

I splashed a handful of clean water over Mia's cut. It was lucky that it didn't go all the way through. It had also missed all arteries. I only know that cos she's not bleeding to death. "OwOwOwOwOwch" Mia squirmed under my grip on her arm. The water splashed all over her.

"Blood water! Eww!" she cried. I sighed and steadied the bowl.

"We don't have any bandages." I got a piece of Abi's ripped trousers

"So this'll do." She kept thrashing and the bandage just brushed over the cut.

"Stop moving!" I wrapped her hand up and tightened the temporary bandage.

"We are gonna need some proper bandages." I said as the others came back with food supplies. I caught a apple - the first thing I had eaten since we got in here cos I was refusing to defect from my vegetarianism - and wandered towards the edge of the roof facing the field. The two boy groups had joined together in an alliance and were camped under the random tree in the middle. They must have found some tents somewhere. The girls were inside. I saw the boys with some bandages under that tree earlier. A couple of them got in a fight and I one of them had killed the other overnight. The other had just a cut arm. I went round and threw a loaf of bread at the joint boys camp and the other girls camp. I don't want them to starve.

**Abi Pov**

Jumping down from the roof with Carly, Izzy and Chloe preparing to storm the boys camp for the much-needed supplies. (Thanks to Mia.) Pulling my sword from the belt I gestured for the girls to come close as we hid behind the trees. Grabbing my dagger I cut my shorts shorter and my top into a skimpy piece of cloth which only covered my tits. Placing the dagger back where it was I put my thumbs up and we ran forward taking the boys by suprise. I was after Adam I wanted to kill him.

Adam ran away from me... Utter rejection clouded my face. Jumping off the rock after him. I pulled out my rope and lassoe his feet together. He fell face first on the floor and that is when I pulled my dagger out. He was shouting and screaming.

"Shh." I pressed the dagger against his windpipe.

"What do you want from me!?" he shrieked. Untying his feet I lent down towards his ear.

"I want you." I hissed as an evil tint shined in my voice.

"Never." He growled back. I sighed and pushed the dagger closer to his neck.

"You gonna test that?" He fell silent.

\his tone of voice.

"Come on baby. Let me test you." I moved off of him and helped him up. He pulled me close and pressed his hands on my arse. A dirty grin spread across his face. He leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. We slowly moved in sync. He pulled me in harder and placed a hand on the back of my neck. I knew I would be able to move. If I wanted. Adams tongue snaked between my lips. He pushed me against a tree before slowly beginning to grind into me. His hands flittered at the hem of my top and slowly, seductively began to lift it. I'm not a porn model! Time to end this. Pulling away from him I decided to ask one question that would decide his fate.

"Adam... Do you... Love me?" He kissed me whole way through the sentence.

"Shat up and kiss me baby." He groaned into my neck. I pulled back a little till I was pressed against the tree.

"Answer the question darling!" I hissed like a snake in his ear. He pulled away before looking deep into my eyes. His blue ones seemed to fill with lust and compassion. One of his fingers traced the three marks representing the three days we've been in this arena.

"I did when I first laid eyes on you."

"Well then I think we need to find somewhere more private." I winked at him. The dirty grin grew bigger.

**Em pov**

I took a break from caring for Mia's cut. Just cos my mums a nurse apparently I have to do the medical stuff..? I wandered over to the food stores and grabbed a handful of biscuits. I chucked the pot with the last of Mia's salad in it at her - lots of cabbage of course - and walked over to the side of the roof. The others were attacking the boys camp in search of bandages. Their plans involved rudeness so I sat out. All I have to do is be ready to drop the rope at any second. Our little engineer (Chlosy) made a net contraption using some ropes and wire and metal and stuff that we found in the wood tech classroom so I just chuck it over the side and they put the stuff in then I pull a lever which brings it all up. Leaves them free to fight. I saw someone in shorts - Abi - lead one boy away and Chloe and Izzy talking to two separate boys. Carly had already jumped on someone else.

**Izzy pov**

Slinking round sam his ginger hair looked like fire as the sun hit it. Lust danced in his eyes.  
"hello baby." Sam pulled me up roughly. I pushed him against the tree.

"hey honey" I whispered seductively. I pressed my lips to him and let his hands travel down my waist. My fingers traced his jean rim, which sent him into a frenzy, he flipped me round so I was being pushed on the tree face first. His hands went up my top and he pressed onto me and began to grind, hard. I pushed him back slightly, don't want to get that serious. Then I turned back around and kissed him again.

"Your a bit too eager for me. Sorry." He gave me a quizzical look so I wiped it off his face by kissing him again. I twisted the shruiken I held behind my back round then stabbed him in the stomach with it. He jerked backwards, shocked. I gave him a long trailing kiss, which made him smile gently. Then he tipped his head back and breathed slowly out. I held him as his chest shuddered to a stop. One last beat.

"Need the supplies, sorry." I whispered to his body. Then I let go and he fell backwards to land amongst the flowers. They flitted back to frame him and I smiled. It made him look more at peace. I stepped over his arm and went to join Chloe under the tree where the stuff was.

**Chloe pov**

I slowly built a small fire. Fetching the matches I struck one and threw it on. The flames caught. I was inside the boys camp. I had captured Robson in a net as he tried to run away from Abi and Izzy. The fire roared. I turned to Izzy. She was sitting on a rock whittling a stick, well, more a mini log. Abi had disappeared towards a now shaking tent with Adam.

"Watcha making?" I asked. She moved her hand out of the way and showed me. It was a tiny carving of a wolf howling. Just like our badges only 3D. It was really detailed.

"Wow! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"You know in cameo. Have you noticed we all have a trait? Emilys a healer, Ima good at cameo/carving, Abi is a hunter (suduction), Carly is a pickpocket, Mia is just a speckal one and you are good at macanic things" Izzy chirped at me before glaring at Robson for squealing in a pathetic way. I picked up a long stick and caught it on fire. It was only a small flame.

"Ready?" I asked Robson. He shook his head, whimpering. I shrugged and held the stick up high. Holding it underneath him I let the net open and he tumbled out. His leg caught on fire.

"Stop, drop and roll!" I said brightly. He frantically started rolling around and patting the flames out. It made me giggle. He got the flames out and stood up. Then he twisted and tried to limp-run away. I walked behind him and used my whip. It hit square on the arse, and again. I saw him reluctantly getting turned on even as he tried to walk away. I jumped on his back, slipping my arms around his neck and he drew up short. I kissed his neck and he twisted me round to his front. I kissed him full on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Izzy shake her head and go back to her carving. I pulled the button clean off of Robson's jeans. He shivered in anticipation so I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and pulled him into the bushes. He landed on top of me and immediately started moving up and down. His hands wandered around my body, gently pulling my clothes off at random. I grabbed his top and ripped it off. Then as he started to grind into me, having finished stripping me naked, I ripped his jeans off after it. Sergeant Sodium will hopefully keep the cameras away. I reached my hand out slightly and felt for the hilt of my dagger. Then, jerking his boxers down, I made one quick swipe; just before he managed to shove his way in. His girlish scream was muffled by his own genitals - small though they were. I pushed him off me.

"I-I-Im a GIRL!" He started to cry.

"No worse off than before." I rolled my eyes and wiped my lance with some poison.

"Calm down, you wont have to wait long!" I brightly took a step back and plunged my lance into his stomach.

"Try not to scream to loudly" I smiled at him then got dressed and walked away. I saw him tug his bowers back up and he clutched his crotch. He started to whimper. I heard a feeble 'it burns'. **Carly pov**

I stalked after Callum, stealthy as. They had set up camp under some trees. I slowly pulled a dagger out from my pocket and LAUNCHED MYSELF ONTO HIM. STABBING HIM FIFTY TIMES IN THE HEART! As he dropped to the ground I yelled

"I AM NOT YOUR BITCH!" Blood dripped front his chest... was I regretting what I just did? HELL NO! I picked up his saw and cut his arm as a trophy and took it back to the girls. Ah the pride in it all. I got back to the main tree where the supplies where locked up under a branch. They were in a cast iron case hanging on a chain. Giggling hysterically I began to jump for it. Soon I saw a large sharp object fly past me, which split the chain. Looking toward a large sword that stuck out of the tree. I looked in the direction of where it came from to see a semi-dressed adam and abi. Picking up the sword I threw it back to abi. She caught it before it hit adam in the face. He was breathing heavily, a goofy smile all over his face and his hair all messed up. He stood behind Abi and wrapped his arms around her, the expression on her face before she glared at me told me he was pressing into her. I shook my head and turned to the case. Chloe rejoined us, Robson's blood smothered her lance. Izzy put her neat carving of a wolf away in her makeshift bag and joined us. I picked the lock.

"Only plants left! Damn those boys!"

"Lets take them back anyway... They may be used as a cure for Mimi's infection" - apparently the cheese wire cut needed proper treatment. We were wondering back up towards the roof, carrying the crate between us, when the whole of the other girl group ran out from music. They had found a crate of what looked like bombs and were taking aim. Abi gave the crate to Adam and he dumped it in the ready waiting net that Em had just chucked off the roof. She was obviously paying attention. The net started to rise just as Abi drew her two short swords. "FIRE!" Chloe D.G yelled. The bombs fell short of several yards.

"HA! Weaklings!" I yelled at them.

"No, wait." Chloe grabbed my arm

"Look" she pointed at the bombs where little red flashes of light were going off.

"Three, two, one!" Chloe D.G's gang ran off laughing. We stood stock still, staring at the bombs. Then they exploded and we found ourselves trapped in a seemingly never-ending cloud of orange foundation.

**Mia pov**

Izzy, Carly, Chloe, Abi and Adam pulled themselves up onto the roof. I took one look at them and burst into giggles.

"I could do with some help Mia, instead of some giggles!" Em was pulling the crate over the side of the roof and it looked heavy.

"But, but, look!" I spluttered; giggling madly; running short of breath; snorting; and rolling round on the floor. I went to the roof edge, grabbed some grass and sprinkled it on their heads.

"Carrots!" Louis voice echoed famous saying the same. I went hyper trying to find him till they held me still. Izzy ran over to help Em pull the crate over the ledge.

"Right, what's so funny?" Em turned to look then burst out laughing.

"Your ORANGE!" She snorted. Suddenly another three flares went up.

"You know, I think they are to signal someone's death! They must go off about ten minutes late to confuse us." they all stared in shock.

"That actually makes sense... Mia, you've outlived you're here's London" - Abi held up one hand palm up –

"There's Kent thing!" She poked her finger in the middle of her palm.

"Never gonna live that down am I?" They all shook their heads at me.

"Humph" A loud beeping echoed and we all looked up to see a gigantic silver tub thing falling down underneath an even bigger parachute. It hit the roof and we peeled off the lid.

"A bath!" They all squealed. I tugged a note off of the side.

"We know your not chavs so clean up! Curto-curtus - oh - curiously (big word), the boys.

"I read. There came down a second crate containing swimming costumes enough for us all - even Adam. It had a second note, read by Izzy this time.

"Carrots and spoons!" We all looked at each other. Then I realised and started jumping up and down.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OH MY GOD! THIS is amaZayn!" They all stared at me quizzically.

"We are being sponsored by... By... ONE DIRECTION!" All the girls started squealing and jumping up and down, including me. Adam just stood there.

"Wow...wow...wow...wow...wow!" After about half an hour we calmed down and got changed. Adam had brought a two-person tent from his 'old' camp for him and abi. We made him set it up on the other side of the roof to our one.

"Lets change!" I squealed Em shook her head but got changed into one of the cossies. The rest of us girls wore bikinis. Adam had got given swimming trunks. We all splashed around and got clean then washed our clothes.

"If you want to join us you have to kill one of the oddities you know? " I told Adam. He shrugged.

"We'll get to that later!" Abi laughed and kissed him.

a/n: if u people that keep putting reviews like that saying how much u hate my storys why do u read them? Lets think of it like that shall we? oh and btw this was writen on a phone i had to email it to a laptop and re-do it so give me some rope for crappy grammer and spelling


End file.
